When Powers Collide
Waking himself after a day's slumber, the Lord of the Kasumiōji Clan found himself in the Meitzen Manor before looing around and seeing a number of his allies strolling about. Confused on as to what happened and how he got here, he stopped Yukina in a nearby hall as she passed the door to his room. Beckoning her over he rubbed his eyes. "Hey Yukina. What in the world happened? How did I get here?" The blonde haired man said with a yawn and slight pain to his head. Smiling happily, the blue haired woman kneeled next to the man in bed and stroked his hair. "Its about time you awoke. I don't know all the details, but you were found walking back towards here with a smile on your face, although you were unconcious. You don't remember what happened?" "Now that I think about it....." Two Days Earlier...... Strolling through a park, Rozeluxe found himself relaxing in a nearby tree. "Ah. This is the life. I suppose I can't get used to this so soon seeing as things with Kurama are sure to begin picking up soon." Sitting on an overhanging branch, Hiroshi Shoujin was leaning on a tree, taking a good nap. The branch, however, suddenly broke and Hiroshi fell and landed on his head. "Shit!" he said silently. "That hurts!". He quickly got to his feet and looked at the sky, which was bright and sunny. "How long have I been here?" He said, rubbing his sore head. Suddenly, he froze, and looked to his left. He noticed a mysterious person sitting in the same tree. Opening his eyes, Rozeluxe turned to see the peculiar being standing on the ground. "Hm? Do you want an autograph or something? How long do you plan on staring at me? I'm a happily engaged man, so I don't er.....want anything like that from you. Hahaha." "That was adorable. Was that a feeble attempt at humoring me? It didn't quite work." Hiroshi said, still rubbing his head as to ease the pain. "Who are you, why are you here, and why are you leaking reiatsu so furiously? It's making my stomach ill." "My, my. Aren't you an eager little angry beaver. I had no clue that you owned this tree or the entirety of outside for that matter. Why should I have to tell you anything? Why don't you be a good person and just leave me be. Im trying to catch some sleep." Hiroshi stopped rubbing his head and looked at the mysterious stranger with curiosity and great annoyance in his eyes. "I did not ask you what you were trying to do. I asked your name and your reason for being here. Quit being such a smartass." "Well why don't you stop being so angry. Sheesh, for a guy who just fell out of a tree...you're certainly no peach." Sitting up on the branch, Rozeluxe sighed. "And besides, why don't you tell me who you are? You're the one bugging out just because someone naps in the same tree as you. Feeling guilty about something? Or are you this antagonistic towards everyone you meet?" "Are you going to continue to talk or are you going to reveal your identity?" Hiroshi said, an expressionless gaze on his face. "Besides, I asked you first. It's impolite not to tell someone your name when you first greet them." Sighing as he finally sat completely up in the tree Rozeluxe shrugged. "Sheesh. You're really a pain you know. Oh well, I suppose it can't be helped. My name? Just call me Yun." Jumping down, to greet his 'companion' on the ground below, Rozeluxe smled as he faked a polite bow. "And who might you be your Royal Rudeness?" "You are very disrespectful," Hiroshi said calmly, a look of disdain on his face. "My name is Hiroshi Shoujin, and you, sir, are very foolish. Your reiatsu is literally pouring from every orifice in your body. You need to learn to control it. Just look at what you've done to the tree. It's dying."